lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gateway of The Mind but it's google translated
In 1983, a team of deeply respected scientists conducted a radical experiment in an undisclosed facility. Scientists have advocated the theory that anyone who does not have access to the way to perceive sensations and stimuli can see the existence of God. They believed that the five senses masked our eternal consciousness. An older man who claimed that there was nothing to survive was the only volunteer tested. To clear his senses, scientists performed a complex operation where the sensory nerve and brain connections were surgically disconnected. * Subject retained full muscle function but could not see, hear, taste, smell or sniff. He couldn't communicate with the outside world and couldn't even feel the outside world, so he was just his thoughts. Scientists watched him speak about his state of mind in a vague and chaotic phrase he had never heard. Four days later, the men no longer thought much about the head, assuming it was the beginning of psychosis, and the scientists were not paying attention to their fears. Two days later, when the deceased's wife spoke to him, he wept and he was able to talk. Scientists were intrigued, but they did not believe until the subject began to talk about the deceased's parents. He repeated the scientists with personal information that only their spouse and deceased parents could know. At this time, most researchers left the study. A week after the death of the dead, the subject's voice became louder. Each time he woke up, his mind was bombarded with hundreds of voices stopping us to stop. He often slammed into walls, causing painful reactions. He consulted with his scientist for a relaxing remedy and was able to get rid of his voice during sleep. The tactic worked for three days before a powerful night terror attack. In the dream, the respondent repeatedly repeated that he had seen and heard the deceased. One day, subjects began to scream and see the desperate eyes they felt in the real world. Today's topics of listening to enemies and enemies, voices of the dead speak of hell and so on. He cried for five hours: "There is no paradise or forgiveness." He still questions his death, but scientists believe he is close to God. The next day, subjects were unable to complete a consistent sentence. It seemed strange, so I had to rush Olympus to the test room and put it on the table so that he couldn't kill him. After several hours of cleaning, the object stopped ringing and no longer screamed. She looked down at the ceiling and tears flowed down her face. Subjects should be evaluated manually for up to 2 weeks with constant crying. He eventually became head and focused on the first scientist, despite being blind. Gossiping "and we talk to God. He left us. " There is no good reason to die. Later diagnosis, 2000: Dr. G. F. Neuropathy (died) under a hospital name in San Francisco, California. Recent studies and unexpected illnesses have caused fatigue in the "Antarctic", with the introduction of cells into the brain. The third (most common) drug (drug) or drug response was 25.5% (one disease 14.3%) 22.2% (9.3%), the above concept. ) San Francisco, California, 2003 accounted for 9.7% of the 2.3% survey area Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:English Class Failure Category:Shok ending